Dirty picture
by Aimer Cullen
Summary: Contest:S.L.N.-Supongo que Alice te habrá dicho que la sesión de fotos es al desnudo, ¿verdad? No es la primera vez que veo una mujer desnuda,así que puedes desnudarte con total tranquilidad.- Bella se quedó quieta. ¡Alice iba a morir!
1. Dirty picture

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **SM**, la idea de este FF es mía y **prohíbo** su **divulgación** sin mi consentimiento.

"**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**

**Titulo: **Dirty picture.

**Penname: **.com

**Summary: **Contest:S.L.N. -Supongo que Alice te habrá dicho que la sesión de fotos que vamos ha realizar es una sesión al desnudo, ¿verdad? No es la primera vez que veo una mujer desnuda, así que puedes desnudarte con total tranquilidad.- Bella se quedó quieta. ¡Alice iba a morir!

**Pareja a Trabajar**: Edward&Bella.

**Número de palabras: **6,493

**Imagen utilizada: **Paseo bajo las luces.

**Canción utilizada:** My Christmas List - Simple Plan

**Frase utilizada: **_No quiero empezar otro año nuevo sin besarte. _

**Dirty picture_  
><em>**

Era de noche. Hacía ya un rato que la nieve había comenzado a teñir con su blancura inquebrantable las calles de _Seattle_. Por ese mismo hecho, Bella Swan, yacía sentada en una de las mesas del bar _Nickerson Street_, esperando a que su amiga Alice regresara con su pedido.

Mientras tanto a fuera seguía nevando, y así podían verlo sus ojos castaños, entretanto sus dedos jugueteaban con un mechón de su pcabello cobrizo. Copos y más copos de nieve se amontaban unos con otros creando así un hermoso paisaje inclemente. A aquellas alturas del año era normal. Estaban a principios de Diciembre, así que la nieve era algo habitual en aquella estación del año. Aún así, ese invierno había nevado francamente poco.

Alice Cullen llegó justo cuando la muchacha apartaba la mirada de la ventana. Al ver los "cafés" que llevaba su amiga en manos la joven Swan suspiró, indignada ante el hecho de que Alice no la hubiera escuchado cuando ella había dicho, claramente, que aquella noche no le apetecía beber alcohol. Aunque el tequila le encantaba, últimamente cada vez que tomaba, éste le provocaba un punzante mal de estómago.

—No pongas esa cara.— masculló la joven Cullen sin borrar aquella brillante sonrisa de sus labios.—No seas mala amiga y bebe conmigo, venga...— adjuntó tras dejar la botella de tequila sobre la mesa y mirando a Bella con ojos suplicantes.

—No me apetece.—espetó la muchacha de cabello castaño, esquivando la mirada persuasiva de Alice.

—Pero es que no quiero beber sola. Sabes que lo necesito...

Bella posó sus ojos de nuevo en su amiga y pudo ver la tristeza reflejada claramente en su rostro. Ella sabía que Alice necesitaba beber, pues hacía tan solo dos días que ella y su novio,-ahora _ex novio_- Jasper, habían roto tras una larga relación de seis años. Si no lo recordaba mal, habían estado saliendo des de sus diez-y-seis años, demasiado tiempo como para olvidarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Bueno,— suspiró Bella con cierto matiz de resignación en la voz.— está bien. Beberé contigo.

Rápidamente, la mueca de tristeza, desapareció del rostro de la joven Cullen, dando paso otra vez a su familiar sonrisa radiante. Se abalanzó entre los brazos de la muchacha y agradeció el hecho de que no dejara que tomara sola.

Cuando se hubo librado del abrazo forzado de Alice, la joven Swan se sirvió el Tequila en el pequeño vaso, se colocó un poco de sal en una de sus manos y se bebió el tequila de un solo trago, para después saborear un trozó de limón. ¡Le encantaba esa combinación! La _mezcla _de sabores era, sin duda, inmejorable. En el momento en el que Bella se servía el tercer vaso, Alice ya había bebido el triple que ella, por lo que comenzó a sacar las penas que llevaba a dentro y a mostrar su tristeza interior maldiciendo al_ cabrón, imbécil e impotente _de su ex novio.

—No entiendo porqué me ha dejado. ¡Ni siquiera me ha dado un motivo válido!— exclamó Alice mientras alzaba las manos al aire, acentuando la indignación en sus palabras.

—Pensé que había dicho que lo estaba pasando bastante mal por motivos personales y que prefería dejarlo por un tiempo para que tú no sufrieras— mustió Bella, con pose pensativa.

—¡Exacto! Una escusa barata...

Acto seguido la joven Cullen se bebió el décimo tequila. Bella hizo lo mismo, aunque solo había bebido cinco por el momento. Aún así, el mareo ya comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, al igual que los temblores y la felicidad espontánea.

—Cambiando de tema,— dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos mientras hablaba.— ¿recuerdas que este fin de año tenía planeado ir al concierto de _Simple Plan _con Jasper?

—Si, lo recuerdo.— contestó Bella sintiendo algo extraño en el tono de la voz de la muchacha que yacía sentada justo delante de ella.— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Te vienes conmigo!— exclamó por todo lo alto.— El señorito _"lo siento, no puedo seguir así"_, aún no me había pagado la entrada, así que las dos son mías y tengo todo el derecho de invitar a quién me plazca; y tú eres la afortunada.

—Está bien, iré.— aceptó con los ojos fijos en el tequila que estaba apunto de beberse.— ¿Pero Jasper no se enfadará?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que está demasiado metido en sus asuntos y que no tiene ganas de seguir saliendo conmigo, supongo que tampoco no querría venir al concierto de todos modos.— meditó.— Además,— clavó su mirada en Bella, con ojos serios.—¡que se joda!

—Como quieras entonces.— mustió Bella, sonriendo ante el comentario de su amiga.— ¿Qué te costó la entrada?— inquirió poco después.

— ¡Nada!— exclamó con ganas.— ¡Es tu regalo de navidad!

La joven Swan iba a darle las gracias cuando, de repente, recordó que, hacía unos días, Alice le había mencionado que le había comprado un vestido por navidad y que le iba a encantar. De nuevo, un escalofrío recorrió el torso de la muchacha, viendo a su amiga con unos ojos acusadores y viendo cierto matiz de culpa en los ojos azules de la joven Cullen.

—Alice, dime que estás tramando.— espetó Bella con sospecha.

—Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo...

—Habla.— mustió la joven Swan con sequedad en la voz.

—Es solo que tendrías que hacerme un_ pequeño_ favor.— contestó agachando un poco la cabeza.— Te he hablado de mi hermano Edward muchas veces, si no recuerdo mal...

—Si, los has hecho. Es ese hermano tuyo que ha vivido tres años en _París_ trabajando en la revista _Vogue_ como fotógrafo, ¿no?— inquirió Bella, sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga al preguntarle aquello.

—Exacto, veo que lo recuerdas.— mustió Alice, intentando esquivar la pregunta que Bella le había realizado al principio.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—A regresado a pasar las navidades con la familia. Tenía que realizar unas fotos para un calendario navideño que saldrá día 25 de Diciembre, pero la modelo que tenía que posar para él se ha roto una pierna y ahora no puede hacerse las fotos.— explicó. Hasta entonces a Bella todo le resultaba _normal_.— Me ha pedido por favor que le busque una chica guapa para que aparezca en las fotos, pues las necesita urgentemente para realizar el montaje y demás... Le he prometido que le encontraría una modelo para mañana por la tarde.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar a una chica guapa?— inquirió Bella, aunque no recibió respuesta.— Bueno, tenemos muy poco tiempo, pero si hacemos algunas llamadas aún podemos encontrar a alguien. _Seattle_ está plagado de chicas guapas, así que no hay ningún problema con eso.

—En realidad había pensado que tú quizás podías hacerme este _favor de nada_.— suplicó Alice, sosteniendo las manos de Bella entre las suyas mientras decía aquello.

—Oh.— mustió Bella, incapaz de gesticular nada más.

De repente comprendió por qué Alice había sido tan amable al invitarla a beber, y después que le regalara la entrada del concierto completamente gratis. Ahora lo comprendía _todo_.

—Lo siento, yo no puedo ser su modelo. Mejor pregúntaselo a Rosalie, seguro que acepta fácilmente.— dijo Bella mientras sacaba las manos de Alice de encima de las suyas.

—Ya se lo he pedido, pero me ha dicho que no. Y yo no pudo porque mañana tengo que ir a la inauguración de una tienda. Así que: por favor, por favor, ¡por favor! Le he prometido a Edward que encontraría una modelo, y tú eres mi último recurso. Además, tan solo serán unas cuantas fotos, nada más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estará hecho, así que ve, anda...— imploró mientras ponía, por segunda vez en la noche, aquella mirada suplicante en sus ojos.

También por segunda vez, Bella suspiró.

—Está bien.— se resignó mientras la felicidad reaparecía en el rostro de la joven Cullen.— ¡Pero te advierto que me debes una!

—¡Lo que quieras! ¡Pídeme lo que quieras Bella!

**~.*.*.*.~**

Y allí estaba Bella Swan al día siguiente, a las cinco en punto, apoyada contra el umbral de una puerta. Según le había dicho Alice, la dirección que ella le había dado, pertenecía a un pequeño estudio al que Edward solía acudir cuando cursaba sus últimos años de instituto. Allí solía tomar fotos haciendo honor a su gran _hobby_, el cual años después se convertiría en su profesión.

Bella golpeó tenue mente el suelo con los tacones. Antes de ir al estudio había pasado por la casa de los Cullen, pues Rosalie se había presentado voluntaria para peinarla y maquillarla para la sesión de fotos. Aprovechando la visita, Alice la había obligado a ponerse un vestido negro, de tirantes y ajustado que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. A conjunto, también le había dado unos zapatos del mismo color que tenían un poco de tacón.

Rosalie había alisado su cabello y lo había dejado suelto. Había esparcido un poco de base por su rostro, aplicado _rimel_ a sus pestañas dejándolas extremadamente largas, trazado las líneas tanto como en el interior como encima de sus ojos, y pintado sus labios de un rojo intenso. Sus uñas tampoco habían escapado y habían sido pintadas también de rojo.

La joven Swan miró la hora algo impaciente. Eran ya las cinco y veinte y el misterioso Edward no estaba allí. Estaba a punto de llamar a Alice y largarse de allí, cuando el desconocido muchacho llegó al lugar.

—¿Isabella Swan?— preguntó el joven Cullen con voz ronca y _extremadamente_ sexy.—Siento llegar tarde, había atasco.

Con nerviosismo, Bella apretó su mano con la del recién llegado.

—No pasa nada, Edward.

Aquella no era la primera vez que veía la apariencia del muchacho, pues a pesar de que si era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, ya lo había visto en anteriores ocasiones en fotografías que había en la residencia de los Cullen. Aún así, ahora, al tenerlo justo delante de ella, aún sintiendo el toque de su mano mientras él abría la puerta del la pequeña estancia, se preguntó porqué en las fotos no le había parecido tan guapo como se lo parecía ahora.

Edward Cullen era alto, esbelto y poseía una muy buena figura. Su cabello rebelde y desordenado poseía un hermoso color rojizo y sus ojos un intenso y penetrante color verde. Sus pómulos cuadrados y su nariz recta no hacían más que acentuar su enigmática belleza.

Inesperadamente y llevados por un instinto desconocido, los ojos de Bella viajaron hacia el trasero del muchacho y se quedó mirándolo fijamente hasta que el joven entró en el lugar. Al hacerlo, el chico soltó una casi inaudible carcajada. ¿Acaso había notado que había estado mirando su trasero?

Mientras la joven Swan caminaba al interior del lugar, tragó duro. Al parecer, aquella sesión de fotos no sería breve, como ella había supuesto al principio. No lo sería sobretodo porque ella deseaba quedarse allí por un buen rato, a solas con el señor Cullen, por supuesto.

—Justo aquí hay un baño, así que puedes ir a cambiarte cuando quieras, Isabella.— informó Edward con tono juguetón mientras comenzaba a montar la cámara y el decorado.

—Puedes llamarme Bella.— susurró la joven Swan mientras observaba el lugar.

—Está bien, Bella.— contestó con la mirada fija en la muchacha, pero ella no lo notó, pues estaba concentrada observando el lugar.

Era un recinto no muy grande. Al parecer, antes Edward ya se había encargado de preparar el decorado. Había una pared cubierta por unas telas blancas, al igual que el suelo. Encima de las telas había un material que se parecía mucho a la nieve, aunque cuando Bella lo tocó pudo comprobar que no era frío ni mucho menos. En el medio del decorado había un sofá negro de cuero, y en una esquina un árbol de navidad rodeado de regalos. Encima del sofá también había regalos, y también un muñeco de _Santa Claus. _

—¿Cual es el vestuario que me tengo que poner?— inquirió Bella.

—Si, perdona, se me había olvidado.

Edward rebuscó en una bolsa que había por allí y de ella extrajo un réplica del gorro de _Santa Claus_ y una bata roja. Bella tragó duro mientras el joven le entregaba el vestuario que tendría que _llevar_.

—Supongo que Alice te habrá dicho que la sesión de fotos que vamos ha realizar es una sesión al desnudo, ¿verdad?— pronunció Edward lentamente.

La joven Swan sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente en su pecho. ¿Acababa de decir la palabra "desnudo"? Sin saber que hacer asintió y se dirigió al baño para "cambiarse", o más bien dicho, para desnudarse.

Alterada sacó el celular de su bolso e intentó llamar a Alice en múltiples ocasiones sin obtener respuesta. ¿A quién se le olvidaría mencionar el pequeño detalle de que que tenía que posar completamente desnuda? Con las manos temblorosos se quitó toda la ropa y se puso su "vestuario". Ahora solo una bata fina cubría su cuerpo y, muy pronto, si Alice no contestaba a sus llamadas, el misterioso fotógrafo, la vería desnuda. Ante ese pensamiento se sonrojó inevitablemente.

Unos minutos y cinco intentos fallidos de contactar a Alice después, Bella escuchó el repiqueo de los nudos de Edward contra la puerta.

—¿Ya estás, Bella?— inquirió el muchacho.

—Si, enseguida voy.— contestó la joven mientras se colocaba el gorro e intentaba hablar con normalidad.

¿Como se suponía que tenía que decirle que no iba a participar en la sesión? Simplemente no se atrevía. Después de aquello la joven Swan se juró mil veces que mataría a Alice, pero mientras tanto, tan solo decidió que se haría las fotos costara lo que le costara.

Con el pulso acelerado, abandonó el baño. A fuera Edward estaba comprobando el enfoque de la cámara y los reflejos de la luz. De fondo sonaba una canción de _Simple Plan_ llamada _My Christmas list._ Justo en ese momento sonaba el fragmento de la canción que decía "_Somebody take me away, or give me a time machine to take me straight to midnight, I'll be alright__._**(Alguien que me lleve lejos de aquí, o que me de una máquina del tiempo que me lleve directo a la medianoche, estaré bien)." **Seguramente si Bella no hubiera sido la protagonista de esa situación aquello le hubiera parecido gracioso, pero debido a su posición no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia.

—Bueno, esto ya está.— murmuró Edward.— Ya puedes quitarte la bata.— anunció con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Con las manos temblorosos y el corazón desbocado, Bella comenzó a desatar la bata roja de su cintura y notó como el nerviosismo aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

—No es la primera vez que veo una mujer desnuda, así que puedes desnudarte con total tranquilidad, Bella.

Mientras dejaba que la bata resbalara por su torso, Bella cerró los ojos a la espera de que Edward le dijera qué debía de hacer a continuación.

**~.*.*.*.~**

Al ver el sugestivo cuerpo de la joven libre de capas, Edward sintió un doloroso crecimiento en su entrepierna. Siempre había sido de los más profesionales en su trabajo, jamás había perdido la compostura por una mujer. Y sin embargo, aquella simple mujer, había despertado sus deseos más calenturientos de poseerla allí mismo.

Mientras realizaba las fotografías no podía sacar la mirada de aquellos redondos y sensuales senos que se movían en cada cambio de posición que realizaba la chica mientras posaba. Por suerte las fotos no mostrarían ninguna parte del cuerpo de Bella que no debiera ser mostrada, pues los regalos de encima del sofá y el muñeco navideño hacían la función de cubrir sus pechos y entre pierna. Pero Edward, al ser el fotógrafo, lo veía todo; y lo más importante, lo sentía todo con el completo sentido de la palabra. Odiaba el no poder controlar aquel sentimiento, aquella llama interior y fogosa que lo invadía por momentos.

A simple vista se veía que Bella era una mujer hermosa y de cuerpo formidable, aún así el joven jamás hubiera esperado tener aquella reacción al ver su cuerpo denudo. El anhelo de probar aquellos labios pintados de carmesí, de masajear aquellos pechos firmes y abundantes de unos pezones erectos y de apariencia sensible; la ansias de adentrar sus dedos en la cavidad de la joven hasta sentir la súplica venir de sus propios labios, rogando que se adentrara en ella y que gritara su nombre hasta quedar sin aliento. Todos aquellos deseos lo envestían, los imaginaba en su mente y era incapaz de dar lo máximo en el trabajo que estaba realizando. Además también estaba el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha, lo adorable que le parecía ese hecho encantador. Ella era tan tímida, parecía tan inocente... Y aún así él tan solo la podía ver de la manera menos pura, la más salvaje de todas.

—Hagamos un descanso.— ronroneó Edward mientras soltaba la cámara y se apoyaba contra la pared de espaldas a Bella, en un intento de esconder su erección.

Hacía ya un buen rato des de que Bella había visto aquel gran bulto en la entrepierna del joven, y aún así no había intentado cubrirse mejor para facilitarle el trabajo,-por supuesto que no; de hecho había acentuado sus movimientos para hacer que el deseo de Edward creciera, pues a pesar de que aquello no era algo común en ella, tenía que admitir que ver la excitación de Edward le había agradado mucho, sobretodo cuando ella había sido la causante de tal erección.

Con nerviosismo, la _dulce _Bella se puso la bata y caminó hacia el joven Culle, el cual yacía apoyado con las manos y la cabeza contra la pared, intentando controlar sus _emociones_.

Al sentir el toque de las manos de Bella en su espalda, Edward profirió un gruñido. ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacerlo sentir de aquella exasperante manera, llevándolo al límite de su auto control?

—¿Edward?— murmuró su fina voz muy cerca de su oído, provocando prolongadas palpitaciones en su entrepierna.

_Otro_ gruñido escapó de su garganta.

—Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?— mientras decía aquello Bella dejó resbalar su mano por la espalda del muchacho, en un vago intento de calmarlo.

Edward, sin despegarse de la pared, volteó los ojos y pudo ver el acentuado escote de Bella a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Cuando la joven notificó cual era el punto de mira del muchacho, dejó que la bata se abriera ligeramente, mostrando otro nuevo trozo de piel pálida.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?— inquirió la joven Swan, cambiando su tono d voz y dándole cierto matiz de seducción.— ¿O prefieres que te ayude a calmar este dolor?— acto seguido, una mano de la joven se posó en la entrepierna de Edward y apretó levemente su paquete, haciendo que el chico suspirara con anhelo ante ese hecho.

Bella hizo que el joven Cullen volteara y lo viera a la cara. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban y dejaban ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no tirarse encima suyo y para no arrancarle la bata en menos de un segundo.

Lentamente, la muchacha acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros y dejó que sus labios besaran los de Edward, adentrando su lengua en su boca y delineando sus labios antes de hacerlo. Mientras lo besaba siguió apretando la erección del chico, notando como seguía creciendo en su mano.

—¿Te duele?— inquirió entre tanto abría la cremallera de los pantalones de Edward y se los bajaba hasta los pies.

—Si,—mustió él como respuesta.

Llevado por un formidable impulso, el joven Cullen se deshizo de los pantalones por completo. Para prolongar un poco más la escena, Bella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del chico, besando cada trozo de piel que dejaba al descubierto y apretando aún su erección en una de sus manos, frotándola de vez en cuando.

Cuando Edward por fin estuvo sin camisa, la joven Swan pudo apreciar el maravilloso cuerpo del chico. Era como una escultura tallada con precisión, perfecta y lisa. Además, parecía encajar con su cuerpo inmejorablemente.

Haciendo un recorrido de besos con los labios, Bella arrastró su boca des del cuello de Edward hasta llegar a su cintura, parando allí, justo al borde de los _pantis_ del joven. Con manos ágiles, bajó aquella última prenda hacia los pies de Edward, y el joven la ayudó y se deshicieron de ella. Bella colocó su cabeza a la altura del formidable y erecto miembro del muchacho. Entendió en seguida porqué le dolía tanto, pues sus dimensiones eran impresionantes.

La joven Swan introdujo parte del miembro en su boca, oyendo los suspiros de Edward mientras dejaba que su lengua traviesa dibujara círculos en la puntíta. Poco a poco, adentró todo el miembro en su boca, haciendo movimientos cada vez más rápidos y sintiendo la mano de Edward en su nuca, implorando que no parara. El miembro crecía más y más dentro de su boca, advirtiendo que el placer era real. Los suspiros del joven Cullen eran cada vez más frecuentes, y aquello satisfacía muchísimo a Bella.

—Para,—ordenó Edward mientras apartaba su miembro de la boca de la joven.

Por unos segundos, Bella quedó perpleja ante aquella orden, pensando que quizás lo que había estado haciendo no le había gustado tanto como ella había pensado. Aún así, cuando los brazos de Edward ayudaron a que se reincorporara, supo que aquello tan solo era el principio de todo.

Las manos del muchacho desnudaron a la joven, quitando la bata de su cuerpo y tan solo dejando el gorro de navidad en su cabeza. Seguidamente, sus manos acunaron sus pechos lentamente, saboreando aquel momento mientras los miraba directamente. Acto seguido, Edwad levantó a Bella del suelo y la llevó hacia el sofá, donde la depositó después de despejar-lo de los regalos. Y allí estaba ella, ante los ojos verdes del muchacho, siendo deseada ferozmente y deseando ser tocada.

—Ahora me toca a mí, Bella.— ronroneó Edward con malicia en la mirada.

El joven Cullen se colocó encima suyo y la contempló por unos segundos, quizás fascinado. Luego sus labios se posaron en los senos de la joven, jugueteando con sus pezones y haciéndola gemir por el contacto de su lengua. Mientras su boca succionaba uno de sus pechos, el otro era pellizcado por sus dedos. Luego hizo lo mismo pero a la inversa, jugueteando con violencia, como si hubiera estado esperando toda una vida para hacer lo que estaba haciendo,- que por cierto se le daba bastante bien, o eso pensó Bella. Entretanto, una de sus manos viajó hacia la cavidad de Bella y posó su pulgar en ella, tan solo dibujando pequeños círculos encima de ella. La impaciencia por sentir aquellos largos dedos en su interior consumía a Bella.

—Ahora sabes que se siente al tener que esperar, ¿verdad?— inquirió Edward, con voz ronca.

Entonces Bella recordó que ella había hecho lo mismo, había introducido su miembro en su boca muy lentamente, y ahora él se estaba vengado por aquello. _¡Maldición!_, pensó la chica exasperada.

Pero sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando los largos dedos de Edward se adentraron en ella de golpe, haciéndola gemir al instante. Mientras Bella se retorcía de placer bajo el muchacho, él no dejaba de contemplar su rostro, observando sus reacciones y disfrutando de ellas.

La joven llegó al orgasmo y los dedos del joven frenaron. Incluso antes de que pudiera recuperar el aire, Bella comenzó a sentir como Edward entraba en ella y la embestía ferozmente. Cada vez se movía más rápido y la joven sintió la necesidad de enroscar sus piernas a los costados del joven, haciendo así la penetración más llevadera y fácil.

Edward se inclinó un poco hacia Bella y respiró junto a su cuello, provocando que ella sintiera cosquillas al sentir su aliento. Instintivamente, la joven se apoderó del cuello de Edward y comenzó a besarlo mientras las embestidas se hacían más y más fuertes. Succionó la zona justo cuando la velocidad era máxima, muy dura. De igual manera, los labios de Edward invadieron la boca de la joven Swan presistentemente, apoderándose de su boca y mordiendo sus labios. Bella no tardó mucho en gritar el nombre del chico contra sus labios, viniéndose mientras lo hacía, justo unos segundos antes que Edward.

El joven Cullen siguió dentro de Bella por unos segundos más, reposando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y escuchando la descompasada respiración de la chica. Poco después Edward la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en el chocolate fundido de ellos.

—¿Te han dicho nunca que después de hacer el amor estás preciosa?— inquirió rozando su nariz con la de la chica.

Bella notó como su corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho.

—Y cuando te sonrojas estás adorable, como ahora.— comentó el chico.— Tengo que inmortalizar este momento.

—¿Qué...?— preguntó Bella con desconcierto mientras observaba atónita como Edward se levantaba, se ponía los _slip_ y enfocaba la cámara en su dirección.

—¿Te importa que te haga algunas fotos así?— inquirió sensualmente, indicándole que ahora no quería que ningún objeto,-como los regalos o el muñeco de _Santa Claus_- ocultara o tapara su cuerpo.— Tranquila, no voy a usar estasen el calendario. Solo son para mí; me gusta coleccionar fotografías de las cosas que _me gustan_.

Ante ese comentario, la joven Swan _se sonrojó más_ de lo que ya lo estaba.

—Adelante.— mustió regalándole una sonrisa al muchacho, posando solo para él.

Los flashes comenzaron a iluminar la habitación y, aquella sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento de los labios de Bella, pues inconscientemente la había mantenido.

—¿Te importa si apago la luz?— preguntó Edward.—De esa manera las fotos saldrán mejor.

Bella asintió. Pronto los flashes comenzaron de nuevo y Bella siguió sonriendo a la cámara, como hipnotizada por su luz, o quizás por el fotógrafo que realizaba las fotos. Entretanto posaba se dio cuenta que cualquier rastro de vergüenza que antes hubiera podido sentir, había desaparecido. Ahora, posar desnuda frente a Edward, le parecía lo más normal y natural del mundo._ Era como respirar._

Al acabar la sesión Bella se vistió, pues tenía que marcharse. Al salir del baño Edward aún estaba recogiendo el material y ordenando el decorado.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—preguntó Bella, tocando el hombro del muchacho mientras hablaba.

—Oh, no hace falta. Si tienes prisa puedes marcharte.

—Vale,— susurró Bella, sintiendo su corazón latente en el pecho.— pues creo que me voy.

Al voltear, la joven Swan notó el agarre de Edawrd en su muñeca, impidiendo que se marchara de allí tan fácilmente. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios del muchacho aprisionando los suyos, intensificando aquella despedida.

—¿Te apetecería ir a cenar algún día?— inquirió un seductor Edward, aún contra los labios de la muchacha.

—Si, me encantaría.

—Entonces, te llamaré...— susurró el joven

—¿Quieres mi número?

—No te preocupes, se lo pediré a Alice. Si tienes prisa, puedes irte.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. La verdad es que antes de regresar a casa tenía que pasar por el supermercado a comprar algunas cosas, pues tenía la nevera de su casa vacía.

Edward redujo de nuevo la distancia entre ambos, y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse, la puerta del estudio se abrió. Bella dirigió su mirada a la entrada y pudo ver a una hermosa chica de piel pálida y cabello rubio entrando. Esta misma chica empujó a la joven Swan a un lado y se abalanzó encima de Edward, plantando un beso en sus labios; robando el beso que Bella y Edward estaban a punto de darse.

La muchacha de cabello castaño, se quedó sin respiración. El beso duró pocos segundos, pero aquello bastó para que los sentimientos surgieran a flor de piel.

Por primera vez, la recién llegada posó su mirada en ella.

—Tú debes de ser la chica que me ha sustituido hoy en la sesión de fotos.— murmuró la joven.— Me llamo Tanya, gracias por todo.— agradeció.

Entonces Bella se fijó que, efectivamente, la muchacha llevaba el pie vendado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió Edward con exasperación en la voz.

—Me aburría y he decidido venir a ver la sesión, pero al parecer ya habéis acabado.— explicó Tanya.

—Encantada de conocerte Tanya, pero ahora tengo que irme.

Edward dibujó una mueca en sus labios.

—Bella, te llamaré.— dijo el joven Cullen.

Los ojos castaños de la muchacha se clavaron en los del joven, con el odio reflejado en ellos.

—No se moleste en hacerlo, señor Cullen.— contestó con rabia en la voz, ya en el umbral de la puerta.— Adiós.

A pesar de que llevaba tacones, Bella corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se subió al primer taxi que vio, oyendo los pasos de Edward tras ella. Mientras escuchaba los golpes que Edward daba en la ventana, cerró los ojos y le ordenó al conductor que la llevara a su casa.

Mientras tanto una palabra no dejaba de repetirse en su mente; una _ingenua_, había sido una tonta y miserable _ingenua_.

**~.*.*.*.~**

La joven Swan miró la hora que era. Por extraño que pareciera, Alice se estaba retrasando bastante. Habían quedado hacía ya media hora para ir al concierto de _Simple Plan_ juntas, pues así lo habían planeado muchos días antes. Sin embargo ella no llegaba y además, no contestaba a sus llamadas, lo que le hacia pensar que quizás no volvería. La última vez que había hablado con ella, Alice le había dicho que esa misma tarde, del 31 de Diciembre, había quedado para hablar con Jasper, quizás para arreglar las cosas, lo que le daba a pensar que la reconciliación posiblemente se habría alargado. Cansada de esperar decidió entrar sola al concierto y probar suerte más tarde.

El concierto se celebraba en un gran pabellón a las afueras de la ciudad. Al entrar, Bella vio el lugar inundado por la masa de gente que también había acudido al concierto. Aquello provocó que Bella entristeciera, pues ella, en un día como aquel, estaba sola; _más_ sola que nunca.

Ya faltaba poco para que el concierto comenzara, así que la joven intentó posicionarse lo más cerca del escenario posible para ver a grupo de cerca. Ya que iba a pasar el fin de año en la soledad al menos quería pasárselo bien, beber mucho y cantar con la multitud. Así pues, fe a buscar un _cubalitro_ lleno de cerveza y comenzó a beber con parsimonia. Normalmente no solía beber cerveza, pues no le gustaba demasiado. Aún así, esa noche haría una excepción, pues esa bebida era bastante barata y quería beber mucho, por lo que era perfecto.

De repente las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a resonar en el lugar. La multitud empujó a Bella a un lado pero, inexplicablemente no llegó caer al suelo en ningún momento, pues unos brazos la rodearon para parar su caída. Al voltear, la joven se encontró a un par e ojos marrones que la contemplaban con un brillo especial en lo ojos. Era un chico de piel bruna, cabello negro y corto y cuerpo esbelto. Bella, entre sus brazos, parecía una indefensa niña pequeña.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó aquel apuesto chico junto a su oído, sin apartar su brazos de la cintura de la chica.

—Si,— gritó Bella intentando superar el sonido de la música.— gracias por ayudarme.

—De nada, ha sido un placer.— contestó el muchacho.

—Me llamo Bella.

—Yo Jake.— contestó mientras plantaba dos besos a la joven Swan,- uno demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios.—¿Estás sola?

—Si,— mustió Bella.— una amiga me ha dado plantón.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? Yo también estoy solo.

—En absoluto Jake, cantemos juntos esta canción.— dijo Bella comenzando a cantar y a bailar al instante.

Des de luego había sido una suerte encontrase a Jake justo en esos momentos.

El concierto pasó rápidamente . Bella cantó, bebió y bailó toda la noche junto a su nuevo amigo. Al acabar, la gente comenzó a salir del recinto y las luces se prendieron de nuevo. Aún era temprano, tan solo eran las once y media, faltaba poco para media noche, para el comienzo de un nuevo año.

Jake y Bella salieron fuera del recinto. A fuera nevaba, la nieve pulcra teñía las calles y cubría todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Además hacía muchísimo frío.

—Aún es temprano,— murmuró Jacke con una sonrisa en sus labios.— ¿quieres qué te acompañe a algún sitio?

—La verdad es que ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer. Supongo que me iré por ahí a tomar las uvas y a beber toda la noche.

—Conozco un sitio excelente, ¿quieres venir conmigo, Bella?— inquirió Jake con pose seductora.

La muchacha estaba a punto de contestar que iría con él encantada cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura.

—No puede; se viene conmigo.— espetó una voz muy familiar, cortante y fría como el hielo, o como la nieve que estaba cayendo.

Bella se quedó muy quieta entre aquellos brazos, aún demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.

—¡Creo que eso no lo puedes decidir tú!—exclamó el joven Black con exasperación.

—No, tienes razón.— contestó Edward.— Pero ella quiere venir conmigo, ¿verdad Bella?

La joven Swan se deshizo de los brazos de Edward y, sin siquiera mirarlo, se dispuso ha hablar con Jake.

—Tengo que hablar con él, así que no te preocupes, estaré bien. Tengo tu número, así que si pasa nada te llamo.— murmuró Bella mientras se acercaba al joven Black para abrazarlo.

—Bella, no tienes porqué irte con él, puedes venir a celebrar el año nuevo conmigo.— mustió el muchacho con voz suplicante.

—Jake, te llamaré, ¿vale?

El muchacho suspiró con resignación.

—Está bien.— contestó con dulzura. Aún así, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Edward, la dureza se reflejó en ellos.— Ten cuidado, no te sobrepases con ella...— espetó con tono amenazante.

—No tienes porqué decírmelo.— contestó el joven Cullen entre dientes.

Entonces, Jake dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a los dos sujetos restantes solos entre la nieve que seguía cayendo.

—No vas a llamarle.— mustió Edward para romper el silencio.

Bella le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward?.— el joven suspiró.

—No contestabas a mis llamadas.— reprochó el joven.

—Creo que te lo dejé suficientemente claro la última vez que nos vimos.

—¡Lo mal interpretaste todo!

—Si, claro... — se mofó Bella con ironía.— Además, ¿qué derecho crees que tenías para presentarte y hablarle a Jake de esa manera?— exclamó, desafiante.

—Ese chico no era buena, solo quería pasar la noche contigo.— se rebotó, gritando también.

—¿Y tú que sabes, Edward? ¿A caso no me querías tu también por lo mismo? A puesto que no soy la primera ¿sabes?. ¡Una de las muchas modelos que te has_ follado!_— exclamó con rencor en la voz.— Siento pena por Tanya, ella cree en ti y tú solo la engañas... ¡Eres un cerdo!— gritó mientras comenzaba a golpearle el pecho a Edward con los puños, frustrada por haber estado pensando en él todos los días des de que lo había conocido.

Edward no hizo nada, no se movió, se quedó quieto por unos minutos, dejando que Bella descargara su ira en él.

—¿Ya has acabado?— inquirió cuando la joven Swan cesó sus golpes.— Ahora, ¿vas a escucharme? Te he dicho que todo ha sido un mal entendido.— explicó Edward, impasible, con la vista puesta en un punto inconcreto.

Bella no contestó.

—Vayamos a dar una vuelta.— dijo el muchacho mientras la agarraba de la mano.

Caminaron sin decir nada por un buen rato. Cuando Bella levantó la mirada vio que se enconaban en un parque, rodeados de árboles iluminados por unas luces anaranjadas. Guiada aún por la mano de Edward, Bella se dejó hacer y se sentaron bajo aquellos árboles, respirando así el verdadero espíritu de la navidad.

—Yo no suelo acostarme con las mujeres que posan para mí. Normalmente tan solo las veo como trabajo, y hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía lo que sentí al verte aquel día. Me trastornaste, no podía concentrarme en hacer mi trabajo.— explicó él, pausadamente.—Cuando te dije que no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda posando para mí fui completamente sincero, pero lo que tú provocaste en mí fue completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado. Tienes que creerme, Bella, no soy como crees que soy. Si pasó lo que pasó, fue porque realmente me atraías, para nada más.

—¿Y qué pasa con Tanya? ¿Ahora me dirás que no es nada?— espetó Bella, con las mejillas rosadas.

—No es nada.— murmuró Edward.— Ella ha sido una de mis más preciadas modelos. Salimos por un tiempo, pero no fue nada importante. De hecho, no pasamos de darnos algún que otro beso. El otro día, cuando se presentó en el estudio, tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió lo que hizo. Hacía a ya más de un año que no la veía, pero cuando supe que no podía posar para mí, realmente, sentí alivio. Ella estaba celosa de que tú hubieras sido mi modelo,a sí que, temerosa de que pudiera surgir algo entre tú y yo, me beso sin más. Creo que aún le gusto, pero no te preocupes, ya le dejé las cosas claras.— dijo firmemente.— No quiero que haga algo así de nuevo, creo que le quedó claro.

Bella apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—¿Puedes jurarme que todo lo que acabas de decir es completamente cierto, por favor?

Edward dibujó una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

—Te lo juro, Bella.— murmuró.— Y además quiero proponerte algo.— la joven Swan alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos insistentes y penetrantes ojos verdes.— Convirtamos este deseo que nos consume en algo más.

—¿Algo como qué, Edward?— inquirió Bella sin poder disimular las sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en la comisura de sus labios.

—Algo como amor.— murmuró antes de mirar su reloj de mano.— Démonos prisa, quedan pocos segundos para que empiece un nuevo año. Ya nos hemos perdido las uvas, pero no pienso dejar que te me escapes...— ronroneó, juguetón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió Bella algo confundida, sintiendo como las manos heladas del joven se posaban en sus mejillas, y como sus frentes reposaban juntas.

—Quiero decir que _no quiero empezar otro año nuevo sin besarte. _

_...  
><em>

**N/A: ¿La moraleja de todo esto? ¡Jamás de los jamases llames a Alice si estás en apuros! Al parecer, la chica siempre tiene el móvil desconectado en los peores momentos... Bromas a parte, ¿qué os ha parecido? Hacía ya muchísimo que no escribía nada de Twilight, y me lo he pasado muy bien haciéndolo de nuevo. Además, estoy satisfecha de así como me ha quedado.**

**Como habíes podido ver, este FF participa en e****l "**_**Contest Sintiendo la Navidad"**_**. La dirección del concurso es: **

http: / / www. Fanfiction. Net / u / 3429837 / Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad

**(Pero sin los espacios).**

**Por favor, si os ha gustado me haría muchísima ilusión que me dejarais un review. Y si no os ha gustado y queréis dejarme una crítica constructiva, ¡también son muy bienvenidas! Si os animáis también a participar en el concurso la información está en el enlace de arriba, al igual que si queréis votar mi historia o cualquier otra que participe... ¡Muchas gracias por haber líedo hasta aquí! Sois unos encantos... ¡Besos!, y de nuevo, ¡mil gracias por leer, crepusculeros/as!**


	2. La votaciones han sido abiertas

**N/A: ¡Hola, hola, hola! Mi actualización para informar a las lectoras de que el poll del contest ha sido abierto llega un poco tarde, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta... En fin, mi historia participa en la primera semifinal del Contest Sintiendo la navidad. Debido a la gran participación que ha tenido han dividido las votaciones en tres, y hasta día 28 de este mes(solo quedan dos días para votarme,) podéis leer mi historia y votarme si os gusta. Ya, no tengo nada más que decir sobre este tema. Bueno, si, una última cosa: ¡suerte a todas los/as participantes! Un beso.**


End file.
